Affirmation
by Bent137
Summary: Tristan was sent to Military Academy, what happened there and will it change him? Or was he already changed? : [Completed] : [Sequel Coming Soon]
1. Arrival

__

Disclaimer: I don't own them. or them.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: None really...

Summary: Tristan's life, the way he sees it.

AN: I actually DID my research for this. This is probably the military academy he would have been sent to, it's the only one in North Carolina that I found. I took all my information right from their website. http://www.oakridgemilitary.com/

****

Affirmation

Ch. 1: Arrival

__

I believe in karma what you give is what you get returned.

I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned.

I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side.

I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye.

Tristan eyed the scrolling words on the black screen. They had to be landing soon. The in-flight movie was over already. It had been some cheesy romantic comedy with that girl from that movie about the lawyers and the water. He couldn't remember much about it other than her, well, chest. Then there was that weird guy from that movie about chocolate and shrimp, or something. He couldn't remember that one either, he'd been too busy with Carrie, or had it been Kristen? It didn't matter to him anymore. He was gone now, besides they weren't exactly the brightest crayolas in the box his parents never let him have. Afraid he might color on the walls, not that they couldn't afford to fix it.

Just then the seatbelt light at the front of the plane flicked on and the captain began his announcement. "Ladies and Gentleman could I have you please buckle your seatbelts and put your seats and tray tables in their upright and locked positions in just a moment thank you." After a moment of silence he came on again, "We are landing in Winston Salem, North Carolina where the temperature is at 60 degrees."

When the plane landed, Tristan exited and looked around. He sighed a bit and then straightened his posture, heading for the baggage claims area. After collecting his duffel bag he walked towards the exit. His father had said there would be a limo waiting for him when he got there. His father was not accompanying his son to the school, for which Tristan was grateful. It was dark out, however the lights glared harshly down upon the people rushing to and fro. The black limo wasn't hard to miss, neither was the gentleman holding up a sign that said "DuGrey". He climbed into the limo and the driver pulled away from the curb. they headed north on a highway and Tristan watched the scenery pass by his window. Mostly empty blackness, making him feel lonely. Occasionally there would be a quaint town or a city, but they were few and far between. He looked down at his watch, they'd been driving for about 45 minutes now. He opened the partition to the driver and asked, "How far is this place?"

"The academy is 25.3 miles from the airport. We should be arriving in about 25 minutes, sir."

Tristan sighed and closed the partition leaning back in his seat. He'd been in the car longer on trips but this one just seemed like it was taking forever. Then he did something he hadn't done since he was 10, he curled up on the seat pressed against the window, resting his head on it and staring out. He had just started to fall asleep when he felt the car slow to a stop. He climbed out of the backseat and stared up at the imposing building. It was huge, and seemed to loom over him giving him a feeling of despair. He eyed the "Oak Ridge Military Academy" sign suspiciously. The door to the building opened and two formidable looking men in uniforms came out to greet him. One was carrying a bag, the other a folder, he walked up to Tristan and said, "Are you Tristan DuGrey?"

Tristan shifted positions and looked up at him defiantly, "Yeah, so what if I am?"

Both men frowned at him, the one who had spoken to him said, "Such attitude will not be tolerated here Mr. DuGrey. Do you understand?"

Tristan shifted and tried to look unfazed, "Yeah, I get it."

The man looked at him hard, "No, not 'Yeah, I get it.' You say 'Yes, sir.' You always respond as such, with 'Yes, sir.' and 'No, sir.' Do you understand Mr. DuGrey?"

Tristan looked the man right in the eyes, "Yes, sir."

"Fine, you've been put in Holt dormitory. Here is a map of campus, I suggest you study it. Wake up call is at six a.m. sharp," the man handed him a few papers containing the map, his schedule, and a rulebook. Just then another young man came running up. He halted and saluted the two officers.

"Sorry I'm late, sir."

The man who had been speaking to Tristan nodded, "That's fine young man. This here is Mr. DuGrey, the new recruit for your dormitory. We'd appreciate it if you'd take him there now, show him the ropes."

"Yes sir, right away, sir," the young man said saluting again. He took the bag from the one gentleman and began to lead Tristan away from them. Tristan grabbed his duffel bag and quickly followed.

__

(AN: I will continue this, I don't know when. Reviews will mean nothing though they are appreciated. I don't have the next chapter written. When I do, I will post it.)


	2. Keep Your Cool Man

__

Disclaimer: I don't own them. or them.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: None really...

Summary: Tristan's life, the way he sees it.

AN: I actually DID my research for this. This is probably the military academy he would have been sent to, it's the only one in North Carolina that I found. I took all my information right from their website. http://www.oakridgemilitary.com/

****

Affirmation

Ch. 2: Keep Your Cool, Man

Tristan trudged along behind the young man down one side of the highway. He sighed and watched the buildings he was walking by. He looked up at the young man he was following, "Hey, how far is it to this place?"

The man pointed to a building just up ahead, "It's right there."

Tristan nodded and went back to looking at his shoes as he walked. He sighed and let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. In his head he imagined the worse for this place. He involuntarily shuddered as images of cruel and unusual torture ran through his head. He followed the other teen up some steps and in the door of Holt dormitory.

The young man turned to Tristan, "I'm sorry I forgot, my name's John. Welcome to Holt dorms. This is the lobby." Tristan looked around the room, it was nice, clean, with formal looking furniture and flowers in vases. Tristan looked up and John was already walking through a door at the other end of the lobby. He quickly hurried after him. Through the door was a hall, going to his left, and to his right in equal distances. It looked like a hall from a Hotel, there were alcoves along each wall in which he assumed were doors. At either end was a brightly lit exit sign identical to the one above his head. John turned to the right and began walking down the hall. "You'll be rooming with me in room 209." Tristan nodded as they reached the door at the end. John opened it and revealed a stairwell with a flight going up, a flight going down and a door at the end. "I'll show you downstairs tomorrow. We've only got half an hour left to get to our rooms and in bed." Tristan simply nodded again taking it all in as they walked up the flight of stairs. John opened another door and walked into the upstairs hall. Tristan followed him to the fifth door on the left, there was little brass numbers on the front that read 209. John grabbed the handle and turned to look at Tristan as he pulled a key ring out of his pocket and stuck a key in the lock. He turned it and opened the door. "Here we are, home sweet home."

Tristan walked in and looked around briefly before turning back to John, "Nice."

__

(AN: I will continue this, I don't know when. Reviews will mean nothing though they are appreciated. I don't have the next chapter written. When I do, I will post it.)


	3. That's The Key

__

Disclaimer: I don't own them. or them.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: None really...

Summary: Tristan's life, the way he sees it.

AN: I actually DID my research for this. This is probably the military academy he would have been sent to, it's the only one in North Carolina that I found. I took all my information right from their website. http://www.oakridgemilitary.com/

****

Affirmation

Ch. 3: That's The Key

Tristan ventured further into the room and John followed him, "That's your bed there," John said pointing to a small plain bed up against the left hand wall. Tristan nodded and put his bag on the bed then sat down next to it. John faced him, "This time of day is used to prepare for bed so I would suggest first preparing to get into bed, and then unpacking. So gather your bathroom supplies and I'll show you the way." John turned back to his bunk and gathered his things. Tristan opened his bag, he pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"So I get a key to the room?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, sorry man I almost forgot. I set it on your desk." John said without turning around.

Tristan looked at the desk at the end of his bed, sure enough there was a small silver key on a ring sitting there. Tristan reached over and grabbed it, "There's only one? How come you have so many then?"

John turned to look at him, his supplies in hand, "Well first off, you're new here. New people always only get the room key on the first night. You have to earn the rest. Meaning, you can't go just about anywhere without someone who has a key. Come on, bathroom time." Tristan grabbed his things and followed him out the door. Once in the hall they walked side by side. "We share two bathrooms with the rest of this floor, there's 5 rooms on each side of each bathroom. Making a total of 20 rooms. With two guys to a room that's 40 guys. Fortunately the bathrooms are as big as our rooms are," John explained. They'd reached the bathrooms by then and John chose the one on the right, "The bathrooms are never locked. Also this bathroom is strictly toilets and sinks. The one across the hall is strictly showers. Got it?"

Tristan looked at him, "Got it." They walked into the bathroom and found two other guys there. The two guys looked up when they walked in the door. One was tall, with short brown hair, the other was average size with red hair and freckles.

"Hey Mac," they called when they saw them. "Who's the new guy?" asked the tall dark haired one.

"Hey guys, this is Tristan DuGrey, our newest recruit," John responded, "Tristan, this tall fool here is Steve Darien and the other is William Crane."

"Great to meet you," the two teens said as they held out their hands.

"Yeah you too," Tristan replied shaking their hands.

"So where you from?" asked Steve.

"Connecticut," Tristan replied.

"Very cool," William said, "I'm from Maine, Steve's from South Dakota."

"North Dakota, Will," Steve corrected him.

"I'm sorry, North Dakota."

Tristan just nodded politely and looked at John. John took the hint and turned to the guys, "Hey you guys done here because we've got a lot to do so we need to get moving."

"Oh yeah absolutely," Steve said, "Later dudes." He walked past them slapping John on the shoulder.

"See you bright and early in the morning," William said with a smile to both of them before following Steve out.

Tristan turned and looked at John, "So, Steve and William huh?"

"Yep," John said walking to one of the sinks and setting his things on the little counter above it and looking into the mirror, "They're roomies in 216. Steve's actually here because he wanted to be. William's here because his parents thought it'd be good for him."

"Oh," Tristan said following John's lead and beginning to brush his teeth, "So was he a trouble maker or something."

"No," John said with a laugh, "Just the opposite, he was a wimp." John spit his toothpaste into the sink and grabbed a small paper cup from the cup dispenser nearby. He filled it with water and rinsed out his mouth.

Tristan spit out his toothpaste and did the same, "So about these keys, what do I need them for and how do I get them."

John gathered his things, as did Tristan and they walked out of the bathroom, "Well you need them for just about everything. Access to the rec. room downstairs, the laundry room, the tennis and basketball courts, the pool, the best one of all is the access to the cafeteria. Because with that you can go in any time you want. The cooks are always there anyways."

Tristan nodded as they reached their room. He pulled out his new key and fit it into the lock, opening the door, "And how do I get them?"

"Every month they evaluate you and see if you deserve to step up to the next level," John explained as they walked into their room and shut the door behind them

"So how many keys do you have? Tristan asked as he put his toothbrush and toothpaste in a drawer of his assigned dresser.

John put away his toothbrush and toothpaste and sat on his bed, "Four, The Rec. room, the laundry room, and the vending room."

Tristan nodded as he began pulling clothes and trinkets out of his bag and arranging them. Clothes in the drawers, writing equipment on the desk along with 2 books ends and 5 books, a few various other keepsakes on the dresser. He pulled out his brush and brushed his hair before setting it on the dresser next to a propped up mirror. He looked over at John's side of the room. He had posters and pictures and other keepsakes on his wall and near his bed. "So can I put stuff on the wall right away or is that a privilege too?"

John looked at him, an amused expression on his face, "Go ahead, long as you can."

Tristan reached into his bag and pulled out a folder and a container of teachers tack. He opened the folder and pulled out the first thing in it. A long Ferris Bueller poster of him kicking back with the saying Leisure Rules. He tacked that up over the side of the bed. Then he pulled out another folded up poster, this time Cruel Intentions. He put that above the head of his bed. Then he pulled out another folded up poster for the movie Dazed and Confused. He climbed on his bed and hung that on his ceiling over his bed. Then came the slightly smaller things. A smaller copy of a Van Gogh print of Starry Night, which he put just under the Cruel Intentions poster. He then moved to adorn the wall next to his head with smaller items, a Coca-Cola sticker, an "I See Dumb People." sticker, a Napster sticker, a few pictures of the guys, one of Summer. He put up another one of Paris, Madeline and Louise. Louise looked bored, Madeline confused, and Paris angry as always. He put up one of his grandfather. He put up a ticket to his first concert, Aerosmith it had been. He put up his ticket to the winter formal where he'd met Dean, the two unused tickets to PJ Harvey, and in the center that he'd left blank, a picture of Rory. He'd gotten it from the yearbook, being on the staff had it's perks. He didn't think she had even noticed Dave had taken it. She was sitting on the bench outside of school, their bench, her nose buried in a book as usual. Tristan sighed and sat down. He turned around and saw John watching him curiously.

"You're impeccable," John said looking at him.

"I'm what?" Tristan asked.

John ignored that and said, "You finished just in time. It's lights out, exactly. I'm amazed. Into bed, buddy."

Tristan quickly pulled off his shoes and set them at the end of the bed as John did the same. They both pulled off their pants and shirts looking nearly identical in white wife beaters and plaid boxers. Tristan slid under his covers as John hit the light switch. Tristan heard John get into his bed.

"Night Tristan," John said.

"Night John-boy," Tristan said with a slight smirk.

"Don't call me that."

Tristan smiled to himself and tried to sleep. Only a moment later there was a key in the door and an officer poked his head in to see that they were in bed.


	4. Wake Up Call

__

Disclaimer: I don't own them. or them.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: None really...

Summary: Tristan's life, the way he sees it.

AN: I actually DID my research for this. This is probably the military academy he would have been sent to, it's the only one in North Carolina that I found. I took all my information right from their website. http://www.oakridgemilitary.com/

****

Affirmation

Ch. 4: Wake Up Call

Tristan jumped about a foot out of bed, tangled in his sheets, and landed on the floor with a thump. John's laughing almost drowned out the loud bugle playing just outside the building. Tristan looked up at him with a glare. John reached out his hand and helped Tristan to his feet.

"First things first, That was the six am. wake up call," John said with a smirk.

"I noticed," Tristan said as he stretched and checked himself out to make sure he hadn't hurt anything.

"Next thing is the morning routine. First straightening up the room. Which usually just consists of making your bed and putting away clothes." John was already arranging the sheets on his bed with crisp military corners. By the time he was done speaking it looked like it hadn't even been slept in. He turned to Tristan, "Here, I'll show you how to do it."

John bent over Tristan's bed and showed him the proper way to fold over the corners of the sheets. He then stood back and let Tristan try on the other side. With a little tugging and fluff of the pillow his bed looked just like John's.

"Okay now what? Tristan asked turning to John.

"Showers. We have half an hour to shower, dress in uniform, and have this place spic-n-span."

"They sure don't ask for much here do they?" Tristan joked as he grabbed his bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap.

Meanwhile John had grabbed his towel and Tristan's out of the bag he'd carried in from last night. "This is one of your assigned towels," he said as he handed it to him, "the other is in that bag." John nudged the bag on the floor with his foot. "Come on lets go," He grabbed his shampoo and soap off of his dresser and led the way out of the room.

When they walked into the shower bathroom John showed Tristan how to take one of the numbered keys off of the peg board. the keys were on one of those coil bracelet things. The keys went to the rows of lockers there where John put his towel and his set of keys. Tristan did the same. They stripped out of their boxers and wife beaters and set them in the lockers. John then instructed him to wear the key and led him towards the showers.

It was just like a locker room. Tiled floors, Tiled walls Strange looking metal dividers with shelves divided the area into 4 rows. From the dividers up went pipes, with shower heads and controls on the top. The place was packed, men coming and going John and Tristan managed to grab two spots across from each other with a divider between them, sort of separated from the group. They both got right to cleaning up. Tristan hurried, eyeing the people around him suspiciously. Suddenly his soap slipped out of his hand. He stared down at it in dismay then looked at John.

John laughed at this, "Go ahead, this isn't jail. Nothing will happen."

Tristan squatted quickly and picked up the soap. He set it on the shelf and quickly rinsed off. He gathered his things and went back to his locker. He dried off a little then wrapped his towel around his waist. John came up beside him and opened his locker. Tristan turned to him, "I'll see you back in the room, okay?"

"Yeah sure," John replied, "Oh, and Tristan. Next is a ceremony, that means uniforms. Yours is in that bag I showed you that I brought up last night. Shoes are included, they have to be shined, along with your brass,, okay?"

Tristan nodded, gathered his things and left, replacing the key on the pegboard. He went back to the room, unlocked the door and went in. He lifted the bag John had mentioned onto his bed. On the side it said "Laundry Bag." He emptied it, placing his uniform neatly on his bed, folding his spare towel and putting it in his empty dresser drawer. He took off his towel and put on a clean pair of boxers and a wife beater and folded that towel and put it with the other. He put his dirty boxers and wife beater from before in his laundry bag and stuck it under his bed, where his duffle bag was. Then he sat on his bed and began to dress.

John walked in and looked around, "Good job. We have ten minutes." John went about putting his things away and getting dressed as Tristan finished. He looked down at the black shoes on his feat and could see a distorted version of himself looking up.

"Hey John is this okay?" Tristan asked.

John turned around and looked at him, "Yeah that's fine."

No sooner were they both ready then their door opened. John immediately stood at attention and Tristan did the same when he saw. The officer walked in and John saluted him, Tristan followed his lead again. The officer inspected the room then turned to them. "Good work for your first day Mr. DuGrey," he said, then left.

John tugged on Tristan's arm and pulled him to the door, "Come on, we've got to go report."


	5. The Begining of The End

__

Disclaimer: I don't own them. or them.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: None really...

Summary: Tristan's life, the way he sees it.

AN: I actually DID my research for this. This is probably the military academy he would have been sent to, it's the only one in North Carolina that I found. I took all my information right from their website. http://www.oakridgemilitary.com/

****

Affirmation

Ch. 5: The Beginning of The End

__

~6 months later~

Tristan unlocked his room and warily flopped onto his bed, backpack and all. he sighed deeply and sat back up taking off his backpack. He needed refreshment, and to do his laundry. He checked his wallet and quickly left the room, dragging his laundry bag behind him. He went to the basement level and unlocked a door labeled "Laundry Room" then went in and tossed his laundry on a table. He sorted it and threw the two piles into two washers. Once they were going he left the room and went down to the Vending room. He unlocked that door and went in as well. No one else was in there surprisingly enough. He pulled out his money and got a coke out of one of the machines, and a bag of barbeque chips. As he went to leave he paused and stared wistfully at the coffee machine. The door opening caught his attention and he turned to leave again. It was Scott, a dark haired boy about his height and build with green eyes, they were in English together. Tristan nodded at him and said, "Hi Scott."

Scott nodded back, "Hey, refueling?"

Tristan laughed as he went through the door, "You know it."

Tristan walked back to the laundry room and checked the timers on the washing machines, they'd be done in about 15 minutes. He walked back out and headed for the rec. room. He unlocked that door, grumbling about all the locks, and walked in. A few other guys were in there, including John, Steve and Will, who were getting out a board game on one of the tables. A couple other guys he vaguely recognized were sitting on a couch playing video games. They all said hey and, or nodded in his direction as he sat with John at the table. "Hey guys," he said opening his coke.

"Hey, wanna play?" Will asked.

"Play what?" Tristan inquired.

"Scrabble," Steve replied as he pulled things out of a box.

"Sure, but I have to go back to the laundry room in a few."

John grinned as he plucked his squares out of the pile, "Non-issue. I'll have won by then."

The guys all groaned as they sat and studied the pieces in front of them, arranging them. "Who goes first?" Will asked.

"Tristan does," Steve said.

Tristan pulled four letters off of his easel thing and put them on the board, "Feet." He grinned and drew four more tiles from the box.

Ten minutes later the board was fairly covered and the only competition was between John and Tristan. It was Tristan's turn. He studied the board for a moment then grinned nice and slow, he plucked a few of his tiles up and placed them on the board in-between other words, "enclose, for a total of 40 points."

John glared at him, before smugly putting his tiles on the board, "hormone, for a total of 50 points. And we're done." He looked at Will, "Who won?"

Will looked down at the score paper then stood up, "Tristan did." Will backed up slowly as John glared at him.

"Let me see that! That can't be right!"

Tristan just laughed, "Better luck next time, I gotta go. See you later." Tristan walked out tossing his can of coke and chips in the trash can on the way. He made his way back to the laundry room where he tossed his clothes in two dryers and started them up. He made his way to the lobby and got his mail, then returned to the laundry room. He sat at a table and looked at the mail. There was two letters and a box. He opened the first letter, from his best friend David. the letter filled him up on the latest antics of everyone back at school. Then turned serious, discussing things happening in his life, and in Tristan's. David also mentioned that Rory was still doing well, and Paris was jealous of her as ever. In Tristan's absence David had done as Tristan asked, kept an eye on Rory from afar, making sure she was okay.

Tristan opened the next letter, it was from his father. Short, and typed it simply stated Tristan would be able to return home for the summer. However, he would be attending a summer semester at Chilton, and would be forced to do community service. There were to be no parties, no girls, no Duncan and Bowman. Tristan didn't mind, the parties were lame, the girls, well let's just say he no longer had interest. Duncan and Bowman, Tristan sighed, he really should have listened to Rory, they had definitely been bad news.

He opened the box, which was from his grandfather. It contained a copy of _Lolita_, and a note saying 'I hope you enjoy this, I'm sure you will. See you this summer.' By this time his clothes were done, he collected them and his mail then went up to his room. He put his clothes away then sat at his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote David back, he'd mail it tomorrow before class.

The next morning Tristan got right up when the bugle sounded, he was getting used to this schedule. The five a.m. wake up, breakfast right after, classes from seven until three, dinner at six, then study time until nine, in bed by ten. Only to do it all again the next day. After a decent breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast at the cafeteria he hurried with everyone else to get to classes. After the ceremony he'd changed back into normal clothes and grabbed his backpack. He walked into his History class and sat down next to John. The late bell had rung when a girl walked in, she was tall, with blonde hair, and looked like crap. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was tangled and soaked, not to mention her shirt was on backwards.

Tristan watched as the teacher turned to her, "Ah, you must be Miss. Harding. For future reference, we do not tolerate tardiness. However I'll let it slide since this is your first day. Take a seat."

She just looked at him under hooded eyes, "Whatever," she muttered then went to take a seat behind Tristan.

'She must be new,' Tristan thought. Halfway through class Tristan's pen zigzagged over his notebook suddenly, interrupting his note taking. Another sudden jolt to his seat caused him to turn around and look at the new girl, "Can I help you with something?"

She glowered at him, "Um, No. Go back to your note taking Joseph."

"Actually, it's Tristan," Tristan turned back around only to feel his seat move a few moments later. He turned back around, "What now?"

"You know, Mr. Boring up there is discussing some other really boring stuff that you, no doubt find interesting, so why don't you just stop trying to help me and pay attention like you know you want to Joseph."

"Like I said, it's Tristan. Stop kicking my seat then." He turned around and felt her kick it once more before she rustled around a bit. All of a sudden a boot hit him upside the head, "OW! What is your problem?" he yelled whirling to face her.

The whole class turned and looked at them. She looked at him innocently, her feet propped on her desk. "I have no problem," she said smiling sweetly, "But if you'd kindly bend over I could remove yours."

John saw the expression on Tristan's face and spoke up, "Mr. Anderson, I believe these two should be separated."

The girl turned and glared at John, "And I believe you should keep your nose out of it."

"Miss. Harding," Mr. Anderson said, "You are going directly to the office. Come on."

She stood up gathering her things and pointed at Tristan, "What about him?"

"He did nothing wrong. Come. Class behave, I'll be back."

Mr. Anderson escorted the new girl out of the room as Tristan rubbed his head.


	6. The End Is Only The Begining In Disguise

__

Disclaimer: I don't own them. or them.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: None really...

Summary: Tristan's life, the way he sees it.

AN: This is it guys. Last Chapter. I stopped being inspired. This will be a long one though, I might have to even separate it into two parts. I plan on resolving some stuff. If you want to get to the true feeling of this chapter, download these songs and listen to them in this order: Sum41 "Fat Lip", Saliva "Click, Click, Boom", Days of The New "Dirty Road." I actually DID my research for this. This is probably the military academy he would have been sent to, it's the only one in North Carolina that I found. I took all my information right from their website. http://www.oakridgemilitary.com/

****

Affirmation

Ch. 6: The End Is Only The Beginning In Disguise

Tristan looked up from his position reading _Lolita _on his bed as John entered the room.

"Hey, grades are up," John said.

Tristan bolted straight up jumping off of the bed and running towards the door, grabbing his keys along the way. He ran down the hall ignoring looks he got from the people. His feet pounded on the stairs as he flew down them barely making it to the bottom before bursting out the door and into the hall of the main floor. His feet flew, carrying him with more grace and ease than ever before, thanks to this place, as he made his way to the lobby. He screeched to a halt on the hard wood floors in front of the lists.

An incoming classmate, Mark, looked at him in amazement, "Dude, I think you just left marks on the floor."

Tristan looked down, he hoped not. He'd have to clean them. There wasn't anything there so he once again returned his attention to the lists. His finger found his name and traced the line. Straight A's. He smiled to himself and burst at a run out of the building. He pumped his arms and took deep breaths as he ran to the commons hall. He screeched to a halt in there as well, this time in front of the pay phones. He quickly punched in a number and when the voice at the other end picked up he said, "I'd like to place a collect call. To Janlen DuGrey, Hartford Connecticut. From Tristan" Tristan's body was one ball of harnessed energy as he waited, and any on looker could tell. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot, drumming his fingers on the wall, and slightly bouncing up and down, all while murmuring "Come on, come on, come on."

Finally someone picked up on the other end, Tristan listened as the operator asked, "We have a collect call from Tristan. Do you accept?"

The stiff British voice on the other end said, "Yes."

"Hello, thanks. May I please speak with my grandfather?" Tristan asked as soon as the operator clicked off.

"Of course Master Tristan." The sound of the phone being set down hit his ears and Tristan resumed his bouncing.

A moment later the phone could be heard being picked up an a voice said, "Hello Tristan."

"Hi Grandpa. I miss you. But I have great news."

"Well given the timing, and the sound in your voice, I assume you got the grades we talked about."

"Better. I got straight A's."

"Well that's great! I'll work out the details and send you the flight information in a letter. It will be great to have you home."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you," Tristan was smiling but the smile slowly faded as a thought occurred to him. "Did you ask my father about coming back to Chilton?"

"Yes I did, he still hasn't decided."

"Good," Tristan said, the smile returning to his face.

"Good?" His grandfather echoed, "Why 'Good'?"

Tristan looked down not even thinking his grandfather couldn't see him, "Well I've been thinking. It's not actually that bad here. Maybe I should come back next year."

The other end of the line was silent, "You'd rather go back to Oak Ridge?"

"I'm not completely sure yet, it's just a thought I had. Can I let you know this summer?"

"Yes, just let me know by August."

"You got it. I better go now."

"Bye Tristan."

"Bye Grandpa."

Tristan hung up the pay phone and turned around slowly. A smile spread across his face. He had so much to do. Term officially ended next Wednesday so he only had until then to get everything done. Tristan walked back to his dorm, his mind was going in every direction at once. Before he realized it he was standing in front of his room. He looked behind him and thought, 'Gee, my feet must have just went on their own.' He stuck his key in the door and opened it.

John had been laying back on his bed tossing a ball in the air and catching it. He sat up when Tristan came in and said, "So?"

Tristan simply walked over to his bed and sat down before smiling at him, "Well, I'm going home for the summer."

"That's great!" John smiled at him but the smile faded, "Hey what about next year?"

"I haven't decided yet. This summer will pretty much make it or break it for me."

John nodded, "You'll still keep in touch right?"

"Of course! You'll e-mail me over the summer right?"

"Absolutely."

Tristan grinned and settled back against the wall picking _Lolita_ back up.

John eyed him, "You're going to sit here and read when it's so beautiful out?"

"I'm at a good part," Tristan said not looking up. "Besides, what did you have in mind?"

"The pool. It's warm. Chicks in bathing suits. You should be all over it DuGrey!"

Tristan shrugged, "I've seen the girls that go to school here." A slow smirk spread across Tristan's face, until a little ball hit him upside the head. "Ow!" He rubbed his head eyeing John warily, "You've got deadly aim."

John smiled then frowned again, "Don't you say that about Roxy"

Tristan feigned ignorance, "Oh man, I totally forgot you hooked up with her!"

John just rolled his eyes and got up. He took Tristan's book out of his hands and set it on the desk then dragged Tristan towards the door by his foot.

"Hey! I can walk you know!"

"Well you sure weren't walking when I asked you to go somewhere," John said dropping Tristan's foot.

Tristan got up, "Fine. I'll amuse you."

John grinned and grabbed his suit doing a little dance. Tristan just laughed and grabbed his, following John out the door.

They arrived at the pool and John tried not to look obvious as he looked around for Roxy. Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around his eyes and an obviously womanly voice trying to sound like a guy said "Guess who?"

"Um, the Tooth Fairy?" John guessed smiling.

The owner of the hands let go and turned him around violently, "No silly!"

John stared directly in the pair of hazel eyes that were gazing at him with a playful sparkle. Her lips had an impish grin on them and her brown hair shone almost red in the sun. He was hypnotized.

Fortunately he had Tristan with him. Tristan looked at Roxy with an equally impish smile and said, "Wow Rox! Your eyes are looking even greener than usual today."

Roxy turned and glared at him, "They're hazel. Get it?" she flicked his nose, "Hay-zel."

"Sorry your highness," Tristan said with a smirk, "I got it. Hay-zel." He perfectly imitated her.

John could see Roxy beginning to fume and turned to Tristan. "Beat it."

Tristan looked at him with feigned innocence then saw he was serious. His shoulders slumped and he mumbled, "Fine." He bowed his head and walked off.

He'd only made it about a yard when he ran right into something, or to be more accurate, someone. He looked up into a pair of blue eyes. It was the girl from History. He frowned, "You."

She eyed him, "and you."

She looked a lot better, like she'd gotten used to the place. Her hair was clean, shiny, and dry. She looked well rested and at ease. He just stared at her a moment, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever Joseph." She started to walk past him.

However, Tristan had had enough. He reached out and grabbed her arm turning her back to him. "Look, I'm no Joseph. My name is Tristan. What do you say we start over? What's your name?"

She regarded him under hooded eyes, trying to read him. She narrowed her eyes when she found she couldn't then sighed and relaxed, "Annabel."

Tristan looked at her in shock, his mind immediately traveling to _Lolita_, "Annabel. Pretty. I'm reading a book with an Annabel in it."

Her defenses had gone back up, "You can read?"

Tristan narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw, "Yeah, you think I got this far on my good looks?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, your good looks couldn't get you further than a foot. I assumed it was daddy's money."

Tristan let go of her arm, "That's what you get when you assume." He turned away from her and walked away.

Tristan spent the next hour sitting on the grass watching John and Roxy frolic around in their suits. Roxy in baby blue, John in navy. Suddenly a shadow fell across him. He looked up and she was standing there. He looked back at John and Roxy and said, "What do you want?"

Annabel sat beside him, "to say I'm sorry."

Tristan nodded, "apology accepted."

Five days later Tristan was standing by a limo preparing to leave for the airport. John, Roxy and Annabel had all assembled to say goodbye. Roxy gave him a hug, saying she'd miss him even though he was annoying. John shook his hand and told him he'd e-mail him. Then they both headed for their respective parents. Tristan looked at Annabel, they'd become good friends. Unfortunately she had to stay for the summer.

They just looked at each other for a moment before Annabel spoke, "I told you it was daddy's money." They both smiled.

"I'll miss you," Tristan said as he hugged her, "You be good, maybe I'll see you next year. I'll definitely write to you though."

"I'll write back," she said.

Tristan nodded and released her. He got in the limo and shut the door then rolled the window down. He looked out at her and waved. She waved back as the limo pulled away from the curb and headed towards the airport.

__

Look for a Sequel. Coming to ff.net within two months. I promise =)


	7. My Final Words... (Author's Note)

__

My final words....

Yes. A sequel will come. I don't know when. But I'll be sure to mention it's a sequel in the summary.

No the new girl wasn't nice, that's the point.

No the new girl wasn't Rory: See Ch. 6.

Why would Tristan write Rory a letter when he's home for the summer?

I don't know what he'll do concerning Rory when he's home for the summer. If he does anything at all.

Yes Roxy, you are Roxy. Annabel is Chris and from Lolita. Military School actually is decent. I'd love to go if I could, but I can't.

Where's Rory? WAKE UP. He's in Military School in NORTH CAROLINA. Rory's in Stars Hollow in CONNECTICUT. That's a few hundred miles difference. Why, in the name of all that is good, would Rory be there?

Thank you Chris. And I did say he'd write her right ;) Annabel is far from gone.

****

For those who would like this series to be a Trory, too bad. I really do not care. It's my story. I don't know what it will be yet. But I'm not going to make it a Trory just because you want it to be. Frankly, your pairing preferences mean squat.

And yes. I said series. I fully intend on Trilogy. Maybe Sixtilogy or whatever we're calling Star Wars now.


End file.
